thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
When Worlds Collide
This is the first episode of We Are One Story It was a stormy day in Seattle, Washington. Tai is driving home from school when he sees a strange woman. “Hello, madame, what’s wrong?” Tai asks. The woman turns out to be a walker, who tries to bite Tai. Tai grabs a knife lying on the ground and stabs the walker in the head with it. Eli Skelton then exited his house. “What the hell was that?” Eli asks. “Whatever that was, it wasn’t human,” Tai answers. “Then what is it then?” Eli asks. “A walker,” Tai answers. “Like on The Walking Dead, huh?” Eli answers, “It’s all a TV show. And you just killed an old woman.” “Can’t you just see what’s going on?” Tai asks. “All right,” Eli answers. Eli then walks over to the body and he sees that it is a walker. “Oh no,” Eli states. A herd of walkers runs toward them. “We need to go, NOW!” Eli shouts. Eli and Tai run away from the walkers and to a safe house. Three of Tai’s friends appear. “Oh, Tai, you’re here,” Juliette states. “I’m honestly glad that you’re all still alive” Tai replies. “Yeah,” Alex replies, “It’s nice to have people you know in these dark times.” “What are these things anyways?” Devin asks, “My mother was attacked by one of them.” “They are the undead,” Garrett answers, “They’re not alive, but they’re not dead either.” A kid then runs towards Garrett. “Daddy, I’m scared,” Andrew states. Garrett then sits down and Andrew hugs him. Garrett then rubs his back. “I’m gonna make sure nothing bad ever happens to you,” Garrett states. “Really?” Andrew asks. “Yes,” Garrett answers. “I just hope that the world gets better soon,” Kyron states. “Me too,” Eli replies. “The world will eventually go back to the way it was,” Monica states, “The walkers are just a short term threat.” “I don’t think that way,” Kyron states. “Why not?” Monica asks. “Because, they’re here,” Kyron answers. Walkers then burst into the safe house. We need to go,” Devin states. “Why?” Andrew asks. “Look around you, pipsqueak,” Devin answers. Andrew was about to be bitten by a walker, but Garrett jumped in the way and he was bitten instead. “What’s going on?” Tai asks. “I’m bit,” Garrett answers. “What does that mean?” Tai asks. “I’m gonna become one of them,” Garrett answers. “Let’s get out of here,” Devin states, “We’ll deal with you later.” They then escape the safe house and they stop at a gas station. “I don’t want my son to see me as one of those things. I want to be put down. A gunshot to the head is the only way,” Garrett states. “All right,” Devin replies. “I want my son to do it,” Garrett states, “He needs to toughen up. The zombie apocalypse has begun.” “All right, daddy,” Andrew sobs. Andrew then grabs a gun and he shoots his father in the head. Garrett’s wish was granted. He didn’t become a zombie. Andrew then cries. “Who’s gonna protect me now?” Andrew asks. “All of us,” Kyron replies. “Yay!” Andrew shouts. Tai then talks to Eli. “Eli,” Tai asks. “What?” Eli asks back. “Isn’t the military gonna deal with this?” Tai asks. “The military are outnumbered. The walkers can replenish their numbers by biting people. Also, everyone is infected. Unless the brain is destroyed, the person will come back as a walker,” Eli answers. “Glad I know that now,” Tai replies. Cast *Tai *Eli Skelton *Kyron *Garrett *Andrew *Juliette *Alex Fairbanks *Devin *Monica Deaths *Garrett Trivia *First appearance of Tai. *First appearance of Eli Skelton. *First appearance of Kyron. *First appearance of Andrew. *First appearance of Juliette. *First appearance of Alex Fairbanks. *First appearance of Devin. *First appearance of Monica. *First (and last) appearance of Garrett.